


Funny, Don't You Think? How Things Work Out?

by LoveSkittles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Aged-Up Character(s), But they don't know who to ship, Chat Noir Needs A Hug, Chat Noir is a Soft Boy, Chat cries over Marinettes friendship, Chat's a good story-teller, F/M, He a sad boy, Hope you enjoy, Marichat, Marinette A C H E S for chat as he cries, Marinette Dupain-Cheng's parents are the bomb, Maybe a little adrienette, Sorry Not Sorry, THEY'RE ALL GOOD SHIPS, That's if I make a second part to this, They love Chat and Adrien, no promises, not edited, sorry - Freeform, they are as lost as I am, this is my first fic for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSkittles/pseuds/LoveSkittles
Summary: They are both a little older and have moved on from their old crushes.Chat accepts and respects that Ladybug would never love him in a romantic way. He has found solace in their unbreakable friendship, something that still gets stronger each day (even if it hurts a little).Marinette has moved on from crushing on Adrien and now respects and accepts that he needs a friend out of her and not a girlfriend (even if it hurts a little). She finds solace in the fact that they have grown closer and that he almost knows her as much as Alya does.However, they never would have imagine that they would start growing fond of their old flames counterparts.Adrien thought he knew Marinette Dupain-Cheng inside and out, but on one of thier hangouts as Chat Noir and Marinette, he finds out that she can still surprise him. Maybe even make him cry a little.Marinette thought she knew Chat Noir inside and out, but out of the blue, he ends up showing her his most sensitive side. Maybe even making her realize that the prince by her side has always been a knight.





	Funny, Don't You Think? How Things Work Out?

The air was crisp and clear between them. Chat’s eyes glowed in an effervescent green, echoing his mood tonight. Marinette watched as golden flecks of hair waved around his face caused by the slight breeze in the midnight air. Something hurtled in her chest, something familiar, but she couldn’t remember it. It had become forgotten to her. Chat rested against her railing talking in flailing arms and beaming facial expressions. Marinette listened intently to the story being told, one that he had brought up all on his own. It was about a prince and a knight who fought over a princess almost getting their kingdom destroyed in their pursuit of the blue-eyed princess. Marinette eyes rolled when he started on about how handsome one prince was, but grew more into the story as he progressed.

 

Tonight wasn’t like other nights they had together. Something seemed to be buzzing in the air around them, but it wasn’t tense. No. It was light and wonderful and Marinette did not fear a thing about it. Shes listened to Chat Noir’s tales of far away places and long ago heros before, but this one felt different. Nice, but it held a little more honesty within the words.

 

“The Purr-ince and the Knight dueled for the blue-eyed Purr-incesses hand in marriage, forgetting about the war outside the kingdom walls. They fought and fought, even when the walls crumbled around them and the floor beneath them became unsteady. Their arms would not stop moving in whooshing movements, nor would their legs stop balancing on wobbling stone. They fought so hard it shook the earth!” Chat flung out his arms and made shaking motions with his hands. Marinette giggled and faked a gasp to make the scene. His grin took onto the cheshire as he continued. “Little did they know that the Purr-incess was unimpressed with thier battle and had taken up arms to fight the war herself!”

 

Marinette’s mouth actually dropped, not pretending in the least. Chat obviously caught on from the smug look on his face, but continued on. “Indeed, she was a very brave Purr-incess. She saw the turmoil the kingdom was in from the ignorance of a stupid Prince and a reckless Knight. She knew the only way to save the kingdom was to do it herself! So, the blue-eyed Purr-incess fought alongside warriors who could only look in awe as the mighty woman pierced the enemies armor. Her show of self-less strength earned her the respect of a common woman, known for her strength in giving out a helping hand to those in need.The two women fought with and for each other, one always protecting the other. They led their armies of men into the lengths of war, never surrendering, and never stopping their onslaught of courageous justice!”

 

“They won the battle against the dreaded Moths, who now laid beneath their feet in hopeless heaps of bodies. The two victorious women now stood back-to-back, holding up their weapons up high into the air. Their armies cheered as they threw up their swords, glad to have the war over. As the kingdom rejoiced in the Purr-incess and the common women's achievement, the prince and the knight were left alone in the rubble of the castle. Neither of them knew of the battle outside until they heard the cheers and shouts of joy.”

 

Marinette blinked.

 

“Well?! What happened?”

 

Chat smiled softly and looked at his feet as he finished.

 

“The two men stared at each other then, knowing that they messed up and they had both lost more than the blue eyed Purr-incess that night. In their silly quest of the Purr-incess, they had accidently lost their kingdoms respect and loyalty. No longer were they revered and honored across the land. No longer were they cheered for and paraded along the streets of the village. They may have lived in the castle, but they had no home. All they had now was, ironically, each other. Even the kind common woman couldn’t even look them in the eye, for she saw no respectable string in their souls. They grew old, never gaining or earning the respect they once held back. In their last lengths of life together, they carved out a beautiful statue of the Purr-incess and the common woman. They made it to remind people of the bravery of fighting the right battle and the courage to go in the fight alone. To remind others of joining in the fight to help not only those around you, but those outside of you as well. Only at the end of their life did they gain what they had been searching for. They earned the respect of the kingdom once more. Most importantly, they gained the respect of the blue eyed Purr-incess and the common woman.”

 

Chat raised his green eyes and smiled a charming smile at Marinette that made her heart clench. He gave a dramatic bow as Marinette clapped her hands vigorously together. “Bravo! Bravo!”

 

“Thank you, my purr-incess!” He sat besides her. “I’m glad you enjoyed it so much!”

 

Marinette laughed and rested her hand against his shoulder. “How could I not enjoy such a great story, mon Chaton? Especially when it was told with so much enthusiasm.”

 

Chat ducked his head and smiled to himself. “Thanks, Mari.”

 

Marinette’s eyes widen with surprised. Chat has never called her Mari before. It sounded sweet coming off his lips. Her mouth gaped a little before she spoke kindly, “Of course, Chat. It was a well told and well thought of story. It deserves more than just my praise.”

 

The air between them shifted. It wasn’t tense, nor was it weird, just… different. Something seemed to be off, not in a bad way, but in a way that maybe neither of them seemed to be prepared for.  The wind around them began to pick up the pace a little, sending waves of a crispy aroma around them, tickling their noses. Their two bodies moved unconsciously closer to one another, both searching for warmth.

 

“Your praise is more than enough, my Purr-incess.”Chat spoke softly and meaningfully, sending Marinette's heart into a flutter of feelings. Her faced heated up, not from embarrassment, but from his words. They were kind and she could feel the honesty with them. She could tell he meant it, and it wasn’t just flirting or putting on a show of bravado. It wasn’t like how he was with Ladybug. He didn’t overly compliment her, flirt with her constantly, nor does he put up such a mask of what she knows is fake. She wonders why there’s such a difference between how he acts with her and then with Ladybug.

 

She wonders if he would still be as sincere with her if he knew she was Ladybug. She didn’t like to think about it much. Not that she thinks he would immediately go back to the Chat Noir Ladybug knew. She’s just worried that he would try to hard to win her affection if he knew, that he wouldn’t be so opened with her if he knew the truth. She didn’t want to lose that part of him, she loves-

 

She bolted in her spot with a racing heart.

 

Loves?

 

Who said anything about love?

 

“Purr-incess? You okay?”

 

Right, she said love, it was her that start the panic of discovering a new crush (or maybe more than a crush-thing) on Chat Noir.

 

“Seriously, is everything okay? You just bolted up so suddenly!”

 

This can’t be happening. Can it? It’s only been months since she’s gotten over Adrien, she couldn’t have just moved on so fast… right?

 

“Marinette! Hey!”

 

Is this betraying the love she once held for the blonde model? Or is it a sign that her heart is ready to lo-like again?

 

She felt hands grab her shoulders and shake her a little. It wasn’t a harsh shake, it was a very gentle and careful. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before sharp green eyes came into focus. Concern swam through the irises of Chat Noir as his nose barely brushed over hers.

 

O-oh.

 

“Sorry? Did something happen?”

 

Chat cracked a grin, but he was obviously still worried. “That’s what I’m wondering, my Purr-incess. Is everything okay?”

 

Marinette blinked again, before understanding what had just happened. Her face turned completely pink as she started to stumble out apologises. “Oh! Wha- nothing! Everything's fine! Really, it was all - I mean I just- I- Ugh!”

 

She took a deep breath as Chat raised an eyebrow. Get yourself together Marinette! It’s just Chat Noir! Your partner and best friend! Who cares if maybe you want a little more than that! Don’t lose your tongue around him like you did with Adrien, they are not the same people!

 

“I was just lost in thought is all. Really, Chat. I’m fine.”

 

Chat stared at her intently causing her to sweat. He didn’t look like he believed her at all, and she was worried that he was going to call her out on it. She crossed her fingers. “What were you thinking about so intensely, if I may ask?”

 

She bit her lip and looked down a little. What should she say? What could she tell him? It can’t be, ‘Oh, nothing much, just about how I like you and/or possibly love you, no biggie’. Something tells Marinette that would really shock Chat Noir completely. She looked back up at him and said the first thing on her mind that wasn’t about her feelings. “I was just thinking about what your civilian form might look like.”

 

What?! Why would she say that? Where in the world did that come from? Sure, she’s thought about it before, but it wasn’t like she was ever going to actually ask it! Why did her mind think that was any better than talking about her feelings for him?!

 

Chats eyes widen in pure surprise, body going tense and mouth hanging in a gap. So much for not shocking him completely, mission has failed, obviously. It took him a couple of moments to process what she just said before his expression fell into a more befuddled look. The air between them now has changed to a more nervous energy. It buzzed against their skins as they considered one another. Neither one made any move to break the silence that seemed to stretch between them and neither seemed to really want to.

 

Finally, with a deep breath, Chat spoke quietly to her.

 

“Why were you thinking about that, Mari?”

 

Why indeed.

 

Marinette twisted her hands together nervously. “Well, I was thinking that maybe you wore a wig or something…. You know…. And about if your eyes are green like they are now. It’s just… I was wondering if you looked anything like you do with the mask, is all.”

 

“I can assure you, my Purr-incess.” Chat took both of Marinettes hands in to his own, giving them a squeeze. “I am just as handsome without the mask as I am within it.”

Marinette laughed as her heart constricted in her chest and a harsh blush leveled through her cheeks. Chats leather hands were so warm and nice, Marinette wish she could hold them forever. “I’m sure you are, mon Chaton.”

 

Chat tilted his head and laughed a little. Then he leveled her with a serious gaze making Marinette snap to attention. What now? “Do you ever think about meeting my counterpart? Would you… treat him the same way you treat me?”

 

She guessed that she wasn’t the only one who thought about that. Would she treat his true identity the same way she treated Chat Noir? She considered him for a moment as she thought. His eyes were so green and soothing that it was almost too easy to trust him. The wisps of golden blonde hair twisting in such an almost on perfect bed head look made him look young and shaped his jaw line nicely. A jawline that now held some stubble and didn’t that just make her heart squeal a little?

 

He had the sweetest, kindest, and most generous giving heart that she had ever met compared to anyone else. Even Adrien, the model who had a heart of gold, and then some. His loud boisterous laugh and crazy on point puns always managed to put her in a good mood, even if it was annoying in the beginning. He always protected her no matter what. With or without the mask, he was always there, always checking up on her. It was no wonder she fell for him like she did. She just couldn’t believe that she hadn’t notice until now.

 

She smiled at him. “Chat Noir, no matter which face I see, with or without the mask, I will always like and care for you as I do now. Nothing can change that, mon Chat. We will always be friends, silly. I’m not worried about that.”

 

By now, her face had spread out into a huge grin, one that beamed through her soul and bounced right back out. She watched as Chat’s expression changed to an awed face. There was pink spreading across his face, popping out against the dark night sky. He looked cute.

 

Slowly, a tear began to form in his right eye, and then trickled down his cheek. It traced out the structure and contour of his facial features, gleaming in the moonlit sky. Marinette gasped and quickly wiped it away. “Why are you crying, mon chaton?”

 

He laughed through a sob as more tears began to trickle down his face. He leant towards her and grabbed her cheeks. His face was open as he placed his forehead on hers. “I’m just so happy to have a friend like you, Marinette. That was the sweetest thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

Marinette laughed and melted a little in his hands. Chat was so sensitive sometime. It was adorable. “I highly doubt that, silly kitty. I’m pretty sure that you have had something sweeter in your life.”

 

He sniffed and gave her a considering look. His face was getting closer to hers and she felt her heart stop as their noses came into contact. A slow smile came upon his face as he held her there with no restraining coming from her. His whispered words took her breath away as he said,

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever had something sweeter than you.”

 

Oh.

 

She giggled and positioned herself a little closer to him. Maybe this was the night that everything began for them. Maybe he feels the same way as she does. There has to be more than friendship in those twinkling greens of his that keep glancing down. His breath shuddered against hers and just as she felt like the world was tipping into place, he pulled back. Her heart sunk and she almost whined out in annoyance.

 

He grabbed her hand and kissed that instead.

 

She wanted to huff out in frustration.

 

He could have just kissed her lips instead of the back of her hand. Her lips were softer anyways.

 

“Chat?”

 

He smiled and walked a couple of paces back, never removing his eyes from hers. “Sorry to leave so suddenly…”

 

He winked as he hopped on the railing of the balcony. “I just didn’t think I could keep myself in control with you, my dear. So, I must be off.”

 

And then he went off into the night, leaping and landing on buildings. She watched his form until it disappeared from sight and even then her eyes held the place where she last saw him. All she could hear was the thudding of her heart, the wind blowing across the sky, and the silence in her head.

 

Then.

 

She smiled.

 

There was definitely something different about this night.


End file.
